lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MysticCanines'Heroine732/Please Give The Canines Their Turn Of Introduction Cats Have Been Given Quite A Fair Deal
Writer of the Lion Guard episodes and Writers of the Kovu and Kiara Animated Series one show or the other please let the wild canines have their turn of introduction soon. Cats from both Asia and Africa have been given quite fair deal. If you added at least one of Asia's wild canine species I'd add the dhole it's not far from Chuluun's home and it's a species near Rani's Gir Forest home too. The dholes used to even live all the way up to Siberia just like the tiger. A wild canine would have had no trouble knowing Mama Binturong was tricking the cubs, that would be another reason to have them near the Tree Of Life. The dholes' scenes would be easy if you included their historic range a bit in this sort of fiction. I wouldn't care if it was dholes meeting a king Kion in the Kovu and Kiara Animated Series or dholes as a surprise of Lion Guard Season 3 having more episodes so people could see how Rani did ruling the Tree Of Life with Kion in their adult age. It would have been quite easy to put Reirei and her Golden Jackal / Golden Wolf cousin into Season 3 of this Lion Guard series, especially if you let Reirei travel quietly like you did Janja. Except I would have let Reirei be the quiet follower who helped the cubs stay safe while Makucha's team kept getting larger, especially when he'd sneak up to fight Kion. Also these two jackal species would have a simple time following Kion back to the Pride Lands for sure but it would have been quite entertaining to see their dhole cousin tell them goodbye. It would even be fun to let the Golden Jackal / Golden Wolf go to and fro being helpful like Jasiri did. Lions and wild canines I love the lions enough to include the Greek Lions in the Pride Land tales and even up in southern Europe this wild canine would be close to the lions, they both lived in Greece historically. This canine would have a similar situation if some writer chose to add the Caracal to the Lion Guard they both lived in Asia as well as North Africa's deserts. So there's no question the Golden Jackal / Golden Wolf could be one of the most frequently seen characters in a future TV episode of the Pride Land tales and Night Pride scenes. Besides scenes of chatting with their Pride Land neighbors the sadly rare Ethiopian Wolves could sure have scenes similar the Buck's scenes in the Ice Age animated films especially if you included some of Ethopia's culture like you included Kenya's language and culture for the characters like Askari and scenes of those like the cobras matching several cultures of Africa. These wolves could also have scenes similar to Azaad's active scenes with Fuli. The African Wild Dogs are the species that I'd be disappointed to not see, please let this species have a turn. African Wild Dog they're nothing similar to the hyena. This brave species can even scare a lone hyena or three hyenas before food is taken away. There's no question the African Wild Dogs should be ranked close to the rank of the Lion Guard members, African Wild Dogs they'd be fine to be soldier ranked characters who stayed closer to Pride Rock, wisely shared loyalty and supported the wonderful star characters like Rafiki. Lion Guard TV Sereis and Kovu and Kiara Animated Series on this blog I'm mainly trying to share my hopes of the future and sharing ideas that might help the writers, because I will disappoint me if those wild canines on Rafiki's paintings were mentioned but then were sadly deleted. Wild Canines they definitely deserve just as fair of a deal to be seen in the Pride Lands and near the Tree Of Life as the cats do! Category:Blog posts